The Peverell Story
by xXFalling.in.the.BlackXx
Summary: Death remembers the night when it met the 3 Peverell brothers. A song!fic to The Peverell Story by The Butterbeer Experience


**Becca: I'm finally making a comeback! I've had writer's block for so long it is unbelievable, not to mention I've also been lazy and busy, it all eventually adds up. Right, here's the plan that I'm going to be going by from now on. For a while, probably a very long time, you're only gonna see one-shots or songfics from me. My other fanfics will be worked on, but I won't start posting them until I've finished writing all of the story and I have sent them through to a beta. This will hopefully be able to allow me to not feel like I have a deadline to work towards, as I will be doing them in my own time. But enough of this now, you came here for a story so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and The Peverell Story do not belong to me! All rights go to J.K. Rowling and The Butterbeer Experience**

* * *

**The Peverell Story**

__Twilight came quickly that day. The day when the story started, the day when everything began. It started with the brothers, 3 of them to be exact. They came upon the river, my river. But ah, they had magic. Something I had not thought of which nearly cost me to lose all three of them, but instead, I only lost one. The brothers, from the line of Peverell, used their magic to create a bridge to the other side, allowing them to cross the river.

_I once happened 'cross fair brothers three  
Who thought they could use all their magic to thwart me_

As they reached the other side, I quickly appeared before the brothers, not allowing myself to be denied so easily. I pretended I was impressed by their intelligence and offered them anything they wanted. Any prize they wished would be theirs.

_But I, being Death, being sly blocked their path  
And said "Brave, cunning brothers oh what do you ask  
I will give each a prize and then let brothers pass."_

__The eldest brother stepped forward and asked to have a wand that will win every battle, every duel he decided to enter. I fashioned him a wand from an elder tree and gave it to the first brother, and he carried on his journey. His travels took him to places where he had enemies, whom he easily defeated, although, as a wise man will say, 'with great power comes great responsibility'. The eldest brother soon found himself murdered in the dead of night, as the murderer robbed the brother of the wand. And so, the eldest brother becomes the first to be claimed. The first to meet me again.

_The first brother begged "Please, Death, make me a tool;  
A wand that will win every fight, every duel."  
So I broke a branch off of an elder tree  
And I fashioned a wand for he thought he was worthy  
And gave elder wand to the eldest of three.  
Go, brother, I bid thee goodnight  
I promise you'll win all your battles and fights  
But your wand will be stolen and you will be slain  
Then you and I will meet again._

__The second eldest brother stepped forward next. He asked for a power that could bring back the dead. Something with which to see his beloved again. From the riverside I picked up a pebble and gave it to the second brother. I told him with it he could call any person back from the dead, but alas, the brother didn't know, what is dead can never truly return. Only as spirits, ghostly representations, can they return to the living using the stone's power. The second brother driven mad from grief took his own life to be with his bride. And so, I claimed the second brother.

_The next brother cried "Give me magic instead,_  
_The power to bring others back from the dead."_  
_So I picked up a stone from the riverside_  
_And I told him the pebble had magic inside_  
_It would bring back the dead and his departed bride._  
_Go, brother I bid thee goodnight_  
_You'll see your love soon but things will not be right_  
_You'll drive yourself crazy 'cause she won't be whole_  
_And then I will claim your soul._

__And last, but not least, the youngest brother stepped up. The brother, Ignotus, did not trust my cunning, deceitful lies. He asked me for something with which to hide himself from me. He asked for something that even I would not be able to find him if he has it. So with great reluctance I parted from my invisibility cloak. I gifted it to the last brother, the most intelligent of them all and watched as he walked away, putting on the cloak as he went. Years passed and I had no luck finding the third brother, he had hidden himself well fro me. After many years, a now old Ignotus took off the cloak and gave it to his son and the last brother faced me and we both walked to his final resting place, his step in line with mine.

_The youngest brother said "Death, I don't trust your ways,_  
_Please leave me alone 'til the end of my days."_  
_And though I was reluctant, he was the wisest of the three_  
_So I gave him my cloak of invisibility_  
_And I let the young brother go free._  
_Go, brother I bid thee goodnight_  
_Go take your new cloak and go live out your life_  
_Be happy and healthy and when you are ready_  
_You can take off your cloak and join me. _

__Each brother had a choice and one proved to be wiser. The brothers took my cloak, a stone and a wand that night, and the young Ignotus was allowed to live free to greet me as a home whenever he pleased.

_And that is the story of the Peverell brothers _  
_They each made their choice, one wiser than others_  
_They stripped me of wand and of cloak and of stone_  
_And I bade young Ignotus be selfless and roam_  
_And many years passed 'til he called me his home_  
_But I took the other two for my own._

__And so the Hallows were created that night, and the 3 brothers became legend. The cloak passed down from child to child, the wand created a blood-filled history for itself and the stone thought to be a ring from the Slytherin line. That night, I discovered how I was trapped, I would have to obey the person who managed to reunite all the Hallows in one place, in one person. That day has almost come, I shall just have to hope Harry Potter decides he does not need control of me. Soon, shall be the day when the choice will have to be made, and soon, I shall either be set free or bound to the will of my master.

Soon.

* * *

**Becca: That was my first attempt at a songfic, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Anyway, if you like it please review or favourite, or both and... well yeah. See you soon!**


End file.
